Fryzjer
by Narya Anima
Summary: Arthur odwiedził Francisa. Nie pytajcie mnie po co tylko przeczytajcie... Napisane pod wpływem nagłego napadu weny po zobaczeniu takiego ślicznego obrazka :D


**Fryzjer**

**Występują:**

Francja - (Francis Bonnefoy), Anglia - (Arthur Kirkland)

* * *

Francja spojrzał na blondyna jak na sumę kretyna, debila i idioty... i nadal mu się wydawało, że czegoś brakuje.

- "Chcesz" co? - spytał jakby nie dosłyszał.

- Chce żebyś obciął mi włosy - powtórzył spokojnie Atrhur stojący w drzwiach do jego domu z nożyczkami.

Francis przyjrzał się dokładnie zielonookiemu.

- Arthur, czy ty się dobrze czujesz? - spytał by się upewnić czy nie jest pijany, albo za długo przebywał poza pochmurną Brytanią i mu słońce zaszkodziło.

- Wręcz wyśmienicie, a teraz mi pomóż - powiedział i jak gdyby nigdy nic wszedł do domu Francji.

Usiadł na krześle, które stało w łazience Francisa. Miał gdzieś co sobie lokator pomyśli.

Francis właściwie nic ie myślał. Bardziej się martwił o Arthura. Ostatni raz obciął go około roku 1100 jeśli dobrze pamiętał. Więc nie za bardzo rozumiał dlaczego teraz do niego przyszedł. Także to dziwiło Francisa, że pomimo upływu tylu lat Anglia nie zmieniał nigdy swojej fryzury.

Widząc, że chłopak jest już gotowy wziął ze stołu nożyczki, które przyniósł ze sobą Kirkland i zaczął ścinać blond włosy. Ściął je tak jak zawsze, jak tamtego dnia. Pamiętał jak pierwszy raz spotkał Arthura. Chłopak, by oczy nie wpadały mu do oczu, zawsze ścinał je nożem lub mieczem, więc blond pasma zawsze były nierówne i w nieładzie. Ale nawet teraz wyglądały dobrze, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Francis. Wyglądał w nich strasznie uroczo, dodatkowo te jego śliczne, duże zielone oczy, które jak dwa szmaragdy świecił się w słońcu.

Ścinając tak włosy Anglii zaczął po cichu nucić jakąś francuską piosenkę, która powstała za czasów rewolucji.

Arthur w tym czasie rozmyślał. Zastanawiał się czy powiedzieć Francisowi co do niego czuje. Bał się. Zawsze się kłócili i w tym "związku" raczej miejsca na miłość nie było, prędzej na nienawiść i niechęć. Pamiętał jak w 1956 roku zaproponował mu "małżeństwo" niby wiedział, że to z racji politycznych, ale czuł się jakby właśnie miał mu się rzucić na szyję, krzycząc "Yes, I do" i go pocałować. Szybko się jednak opamiętał i udawał, że do to śmieszyło.

- Antoinette avait résolu... - nucił Francis pod nosem Karmaniole.

- Emm... Francis - zaczął ciszej. Nie był pewny czy ma to na pewno powiedzieć.

- O co chodzi Angleterre? - spytał i odłożył nożyczki na blat w łazience. Kucnął tak by móc patrzeć w jego pochyloną w stronę podłogi twarzyczkę. Gdy tylko Arthur zadał zaczął mówić wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Odkąd pierwszy raz go zobaczył martwił się o niego, choć nie wiedział dlaczego. Od tamtego dnia gdy wyszedł zza drzew mierząc w niego z łuku. Od tamtego dnia gdy pierwszy raz rozmawiali i się pokłócili. Od tamtego dnia się w nim zakochał. Zawsze wiedział kiedy Arthur był zaniepokojony, zamyślony, albo niepewny - zbyt długo go znał.

- Well... yeah... I mean... so... - jąkał się chłopak nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, a na jego twarzy wykwitł śliczny rumieniec.

- Nie wiem co chcesz powiedzieć - zaczął Francis - Ale ślicznie ci w tych rumieńcach - powiedziawszy to pogładził go po gorącym policzku.

Czuł jak zaczerwienia się jeszcze mocniej. Nawet uszy piekły i były wręcz karmazynowe ze wstydu. Czuł jak jego oczy biegają we wszystkie strony. Co miał zrobić? Krzyknąć jak zwykle, wyzywając go przy tym od żabojadów i zboczeńców, a następnie przywalić?

- France... I... I think... I... I- i- i- - zacinał się nie mogąc wydusić słowa.

- Dlaczego widzę cię takim tylko wtedy gdy nikt oprócz mnie cię nie widzi - spytał dalej się uśmiechając.

Cieszył się, że miał go takiego tylko dla siebie. Właściwie to cieszył go on cały. Nawet gdy klął, krzyczał, tłuk się, walczył, denerwował. Dla Francisa nie ważne jaki by w aktualnej chwili, Arthur zawsze był cudowny, śliczny i uroczy. Wściekłe zielone oczy były tak samo piękne jak te niepewne i pełne strachu jak teraz.

Właśnie... Strachu, przed czym?

- Hej Angleterre - szepnął, a Anglia podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Francis delikatnie musnął jego wargi. Nie chciał go przestraszyć, a chłopak tak wyglądał, jakby się czegoś bał. Wiedział jednak, że coś takiego ocuci Kirklanda. Odsunął się i przygotował na mocnego prawego sierpowego. Ale po kilku sekundach nic nie poczuł. Spojrzał na jeszcze mocniej zaróżowionego chłopaka, który dotykał palcami swoich warg. Uśmiechnął się i ujął jego dłoń po czym polizał delikatnie jego wskazujący palec. Podniósł wzrok by zobaczyć jego twarz...

Sam Arthur nie był pewny co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Niby chciał się do niego przysunąć i ponownie złączyć ich usta, ale co jeśli Francis tylko gra by go później ośmieszyć? W takim razie miał to gdzieś. Gdy spojrzał na niego przysunął się do niego i sam trochę niepewnie go pocałował by po chwili trochę śmielej złączyć ich usta.

Francis uśmiechnął się i polizał językiem jego wargi by je trochę rozsunąć i wsunąć język do środka ust blondyna. Nie śpieszył się, nie chcąc by sen zbyt szybko się skończył. Ale co jeśli zaraz to się miało stać i zostało jeszcze kilka sekund... w takim razie na pewno postara się by sen o Arthurze, który przyszedł do niego się obstrzyc się powtórzył.

Zielonooki wplótł palce w długie włosy partnera i sam również włożył mu język do ust. Francis smakował winem, przyprawami i miętą, a pachniał Paryżem i jakąś drogą wodą kolońską.

Natomiast Arthur w smaku przypominał herbatę, a zapach przypominał mu zapach Londynu po deszczowym dniu, których zawsze tak nie cierpiał, a musiał znosić, gdy był u niego na różnych konferencjach. Delikatnie się od neigo oderwał i zaczął obcałowywać jego szyję pocałunkami.

- Ah... - sapnął młodszy chłopak, gdy Francis zrobił mu malinkę tuż pod uchem.

Kirkland złapał róg jego koszuli i zjechał do guzików, niezdarnie próbując je rozpiąć.

- Spokojnie Angleterre, mamy czas.

- But... What will I do if it only a dream?

- Nie martw się Angleterre, jeśli to sen to spotkamy się w nim ponownie następnej nocy - powiedział i pocałował go w czoło

Powoli, krok po kroku pozbawiał go ubrań. Nie chciał tego robić na szybko, nie z nim. Chciał go poznać, jego ciało, na pamięć, tak by zapamiętać z tej chwili wszystko, każdy szept, ruch, szmer, pocałunek.

W końcu na krześle siedział już tylko całkiem nagi Arthur. Jego nogi oparte były o ramę tak, że Francis miał dobry widok na wszystko czego zielonooki mógł się wstydzić.

- Tylko pocałunki i już? - spytał dotykając koniuszkiem palca jego pół-stwardniałego penisa.

Chłopak jęknął delikatnie po czym jedną stopą szturchnął krocze kochanka, które nadal jak na złość było odgrodzone od Arthura warstwą zacnego materiału zwanego spodnie.

- I kto to mówi - wysapał wyczuwając nawet teraz nabrzmiały członek.

Francis zaśmiał się i podniósł nagiego chłopaka z krzesła.

- O nie nie kochanie, nie pozwolę ci stracić dziewictwa w łazience na krześle.

- Skąd wiesz, że ja... - Francis uciszył go pocałunkiem i gdy tylko znaleźli się w sypialni położył go na łóżku. Delikatnie całował jego tors, a później brzuch. Zatoczył kółko językiem w okół jego pępka. Powoli, bardzo powoli, tak powoli, że Arthur czuł, że nie wytrzyma.

- Francis ty głupia żab~ ah~ - jęknął gdy w tym momencie mężczyzna dotknął skóry po wewnętrznej stronie jego rozchylonych nóg.

- "Ja" co? Angleterre? - mówiąc to polizał miejsce w którym jeszcze chwile temu były jego ręce.

- Fas~ ster~ Do it... - jęknął czując dotyk na tak wrażliwej teraz części ciała.

- Jesteś taki niecierpliwy - mruknął i pogładził go po dopiero co ściętych włosach. Skubał zębami wrażliwą skórę po wewnętrznej stronie ud, a ręką drażnił jego krocze. Chciał mu dać jak najwięcej przyjemności. Jego jęki były dla niego jak zapłata za bardzo ciężką pracę.

Arthur zasłonił dłonią usta. Wstydził się. Zagryzł skórę na dłoni by nie krzyknąć, gdy Francis mocniej ścisnął główkę jego penisa.

Francis zaprzestał ruchów, gdy nie usłyszał kolejnego stęknięcia ani jęku. Podniósł się i chwycił Arthura za dłoń.

- Co ty robisz Angleterre? - spytał chwytając za dłoń i przysuwając do swoich ust. Pocałował ślad po zębach na jasnej i miękkiej jak jedwab skórze.

- Ja... ja tylko...

- Za takie dopieszczanie cie należy chyba mi się jakaś nagroda - powiedział i przejechał dłonią po penisie, a chłopak jak na zawołanie jęknął czerwieniąc się ślicznie - Merci, ma belle Angleterre - szepnął mu do ucha i mocniej ścisnął jego członek przyśpieszając ruchy, aż Anglia doszedł w jego rękę po kilku sekundach.

Po chwili gdy chłopak się uspokoił pocałował go w zaczerwieniony policzek i ponownie zaczął drażnić jego pewną część ciała, by ponownie pobudzić ją do życia. Drugą ręką skierował się do dziurki zielonookiego.

Gdy Kirkland poczuł dotyk wokół swojego wejścia delikatnie odsunął od siebie Francisa. O nie, nie ma tak łatwo kochany.

- Angleterre?

- Wydaje mi się, że ja też powinienem kogoś tu dopieścić - powiedział i odpiął guzik od czarnych drogich spodni, a następnie rozpiął rozporek. Pierwsze co dojrzał to niebiesko-biało-czerwone bokserki.

_Bo kto by się spodziewał_ - pomyślał. Wracając jednak do bokserek to opinały one pewną niemałą wypukłość. Zielonooki pociągnął za gumkę odsłaniając zapewne drażniący problem i ścisnął. Anglia to Anglia, on nie bawi się w uprzejmości. No, chyba, że przy herbacie.

Pochylił się nad męskością Francisa i polizał główkę, by po chwili przesunąć językiem po całym trzonie. Nie wiedział czy robi to dobrze, w końcu to pierwszy raz, ale pewne rzeczy robi się automatycznie.

W tym czasie Francis... _Sacre Blue, skąd on wie jak to się robi_ - bo mógł tylko chwalić dobrze wykonaną robotę. A jako, że zielonooki nie bawił się z nim, poczuł, że orgazm nadchodzi zdecydowanie szybciej niż gdy robił to z innymi kobietami czy mężczyznami.

Odciągnął go od swojego krocza przewracając go na pościel i rozsunął jego nogi po czym zaczął go rozciągać. Schylił się i spod łóżka wyciągnął nawilżacz, który zawsze miał w przygotowaniu. Wylał trochę specyfiku na rękę i rozprowadził wokół wejścia młodszego chłopaka.

Arthur nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać jęków. Z początku było to dość nieprzyjemne, ale wiedział, że jeśli się nie rozluźni to będzie bolało. Jęknął głośniej po części z bólu jak i z przyjemności gdy dołączył trzeci palec. Dodatkowo ten dziwny, zimy żel, który po chwili rozgrzewał go potęgował uczucie przyjemności.

Widząc, że chłopak jest już wystarczająco rozciągnięty, wylał trochę nawilżacza na swój członek i szybko wszedł w Arthura po czym zastygł nad nim. Poczuł jak ciasne wnętrze mocno na niego napina. Wiedział, że mimo rozciągnięcia będzie go bolało, więc nie chciał się ruszać nawet jeśli było to trudne.

Krzyknął głośniej i wciągnął powietrze, gdy niebieskooki tak szybko w niego wszedł. To prawda, bolało, ale Arthur był doinformowany i wiedział, że nawilżacze, żele i inne pierdoły ułatwiały zbliżenia, a dobre rozciągnięcie uwalniało od połowy bólu. Wziął głębszy oddech i przytulił się do Francisa. Gdy stwierdził, że jest dostatecznie rozluźniony poruszył się na próbę.

On również go przytulił i czekał, aż sam zacznie coś robić. Gdy poczuł, że chłopak się trochę na niego nabił również się poruszył, a słysząc piękny jęk uśmiechnął się i ponownie wykonał ruch.

Z początku było to dziwne, choć przyjemne uczucie, jednak teraz było mu tak dobrze, że czuł się jakby się topił w ramionach Francji.

- Fas~ ter~ - jęknął.

- Que vous le souhaitez

Francis przyśpieszył, a ręką zaczął ponownie drażnić już ponownie twardego penisa Anglika.

- Francis~ - jęknął chłopak gdy został trafiony w to niezwykłe miejsce.

Poczuł jak mięśnie mocniej zaciskają się na jego członku.

- Arthur... Je t'aime - szepnął mu do ucha i ponownie spróbował trafić w ten niezwykły punkt.

Udało mu się, co zaowocowało kolejnym przeciągłym jękiem.

Nie wiele im było trzeba. Po chwili Arthur zobaczył biel i tysiące gwiazd, które tańczyły z wróżkami, a wokół skakały jednorożce (no co, w końcu to Anglia). Francis doszedł chwile potem wypełniając gorącym nasieniem jego wnętrze. Wysunął się po czym położył się na zimnej pościeli. Przytulił do siebie chłopaka. Już miał zasnąć gdy usłyszał ciche:

- Francis... I love you too - powiedział Arthur ponownie się rumieniąc.

Francja uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po ściętych chwilę temu włosach.

- Wiesz, jeśli tak ma się kończyć zabawa w fryzjera to zawsze chce cię strzyc

* * *

Przepraszam, jeśli nie wyszło. To moje pierwsze opowiadanie ze sceną erotyczną, więc nie bijcie ^^ Nigdy nie wiem jak zakończyć ;_;


End file.
